


The Unnatural Reckoning

by soupbro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, BAMF Stiles, Beta Laura Hale, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupbro/pseuds/soupbro
Summary: While searching for his father Stiles -quite literally- ran into Derek Hale. After finding out that the same place that has Stiles' father has Derek's sister they decide to stick together in this supernatural wasteland. On the way to Beacon Hills (the settlement holding John and Laura), they get into trouble, find what will hopefully be friends instead of enemies, and set free an entire settlement full of magic users, some of the last of the human race, and several different types of different supernatural creatures (mostly were's).
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So for future reference Sheriff Stilinski's name is John in this story. In most of the sterek fanfictions I've read, they either stick with Noah or change the sheriff's name to John. Personally, I think it fits him better but I know some people prefer his original name. In all fairness, tho Jeff Davis was real late on revealing the sheriff's name so the fandom gave him a name.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic. let me know what could use some work.
> 
> P.S. my character descriptions can suck so just a heads up for when I try and describe Derek.

Shit, shit, shit" Stiles kept muttering to himself, with the occasional "fuck" thrown into the mix as he was running through the woods. Stiles isn't sure exactly where he is all he knows is that it's somewhere between Tennessee and Arkansas. Oh, and he's being chased by a fairly large group of traders.

As he was running through the trees Stiles tripped on a root and went sprawling to the floor. Usually, Stiles would hate that his clumsiness and lack of coordination would choose now of all times to present its self but seeing as when he hit the ground he heard something smash into a tree (probably an arrow or bullet of some kind) nearby he was very much grateful.

The lanky teen quickly stumbled back to his feet and sprinted away from the tree that was hit. And because Stiles always has the best luck not ten minutes after he started to run again he quite literally ran into another person.

Before Stiles could even register who was in front of him, he back peddled and tried to put his arms up and cast some sort of protective spell. But once again the gods decided that today was the day to fuck with him and he tripped over his feet while backing up.

Surprisingly before his ass could hit the ground the person in front of him grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him back to his feet. When he looked up Stiles met striking green eyes. The green eyes slowly faded to a blood-red when the creature standing before him -probably a werewolf he thought before coming back to reality. When Stiles realized the gravity of his quick thought he grabbed the stranger's wrist and said one thing "Run". Before the person could even react to what was going on Stiles maneuvered around them and started to run, supernatural creature in tow.

————————

It wasn't dark out yet but they had been on the move for days and were running on little to no sleep and very few breaks for food and water. Though reluctantly, both Derek and Peter soon agreed that they should stop for the day and take a break.

After about five minutes of arguing Derek was finally able to convince his uncle to say and make camp where they stopped, while he went to try and find some dry firewood. It rained a couple of days ago so of course finding dry wood is exceedingly difficult. Derek made sure to stay within hearing range of their camp too, so both he and his uncle could make sure the other was safe. The last thing they needed was traders figuring out there were two werewolves in the woods, alone.

Derek kept circling the camp trying to find dry firewood, going further from the camp every time he came full circle without any usable wood. Currently, he was about thirty or so yards out, not close enough to be seen but still close enough to be heard by his uncle. Derek was almost done with this circle -had about three pieces of usable firewood- when he heard a loud bang somewhere ahead of him. Good. If it's ahead of him then his uncle should be safe.

Even though Peter should be in the opposite of the noise (which he assumed to be a bullet or arrow of some kind) Derek still started to jog back to camp to make sure the other wolf was okay. When he was about forty feet from the camp he felt something slam into his back causing him to drop the small amount of wood he had collected. When he turned around he saw a pale kid with brown hair tripping over his own feet and about to fall on his ass.

He quickly reached for the teen's wrist and brought him back to his feet. When the kid was finally upright Derek was met with whiskey-brown doe eyes. The sent of magic was filling the air and Derek knew it was coming from the stranger in front of him. Out of instinct and reaction to the magic the permeated the air, his eyes flashed red and in return, the magic user's eyes flashed purple.

Before he could even take in the new person they muttered the word "run" and ran around him. This time the stranger grabbed his wrist and dragged Derek behind them in a full sprint in the direction of his and Peters camp.

\-----------

Stiles ran for about another five minutes before falling again this time taking the stranger down with him, landing in a heap of limbs. Stiles was laying on top of the stranger for a few seconds before realizing what happened. He looked behind him to see a small wall of rocks with a few stones turned loose.

"Hey, you mind getting off of me now." The wolf asked. Stiles immediately scrambled of the person. He ended up kneeing the wolf in the side as he got up causing the person to grunt.

"Shit, sorry," he said, brushing dirt, leaves, and branches off his clothes.

"Well, you sure know how to make an entrance, nephew. And look at that, you brought a friend." Stiles whipped around to see a some-what muscular blonde man of medium height. The man sniffed the air around them and said "Ah, yes, a magic-user what nice trouble you'll bring our way. Great job, nephew." The man's eyes flashed an icy blue and Stiles responded by flashing his purple eyes back at him. "Great a spark," the beta muttered.

"Great, a possibly homicidal werewolf and his alpha." Stiles snipped back.

"This is not my fault. He dragged me back here." Stiles was ignoring the conversation between the two wolves now and decided to fix the small wall of stones to help mark where to put a protective barrier. The camp was small but defensible for the short time Stiles planned on staying.

"Hey, kid," said, what sounded like the alpha. "what are you doing. And who are you."

"I could ask you the same thing wolf. And as for the first question I'm putting a shield around your camp." He was pretty much done talking but still decided to add something to the conversation. "And I'm not a kid, just so you know. I don't know what day it is -or even what month it is for that matter- but I do know this year I would turn nineteen. So by what used to be legal standard, I'm technically an adult."

"Okay, Mind telling what this barrier is supposed to do."

Done with the barrier, Stiles stood up and turned around to answer the alpha's question but stopped when he looked at the man. He hadn't been able to get a full glimpse of the werewolf since he ran into him seeing as he'd been distracted by everything going on. But now he had a full look at the man -nay Greek Adonis- standing in front of him. The wolf was taller than stiles, not by much but enough to be noticed. His skin is tan and though his shirt was somewhat loose his arms revealed he was very obviously hiding some muscle underneath. When he looked back up to the man's face he followed the stubble on his perfect chin to his lips, then his piercing green eyes, and lastly further up to what could only be described as murder brows.

He took note of the look on the wolf's face and realized he'd probably been staring at the man in silence for a little too long than socially acceptable. "It basically makes us and this camp invisible, at least not noticeable. And yes, I know that won't necessarily keep people out, so that's why I specifically designed this one for if someone, or several someones, get too close it keeps them out of, or away from, this specific area of the woods. That won't keep everyone out -sadly- especially other magic users but if someone did get in it's a good thing those rocks surround this camp..."

"Okay, first of all, stop talking," Stiles shut his mouth, embarrassed by his own rambling. "Second why did you even put up a barrier or whatever around our camp." The man then gestured over to the blue-eyed beta.

"And would you be oh so kind, as to tell us who you are exactly?" The other wolf interjected.

"Oh right sorry I haven't properly introduced myself yet was kind of busy running for my life," he said nonchalantly. "Honestly I'm surprised they didn't get me when I ran into Eyebrows over here." The nickname he gave the alpha apparently didn't sit right because he let out a low growl mixed with a deep scowl.

"Who were you running from exactly."

"Well first I was following them but, traders. This group was part of a lead I was following. I got too close, and a member of their group sensed me or my magic I'm not really clear on that part."

"And again I ask who are you? And thank you for endangering our lives on your way here." The beta said.

"Right, sorry, got off track again. Stiles Stilinski -Spark- at your service." To make a show of it and to be as irritating as possible, Stiles playfully bowed as he said his name. "And who might you two be. I mean I could always settle for calling you guys Eyebrows and.." He thought for a minute about what to call the beta. "Blue Eyes. But based on the reaction Mr. Alpha here..." Another growl. "I don't think that would be wise."

"Peter is preferable." Said Blue Eyes.

"Well Peter, you and Eyebrows don't have to worry about me for long I should be out of your hair by morning."

"We would prefer you gone now," Peter grumbled.

"Not if you want this shield to stay up. If I go too far..."

"What lead were you following?" said Eyebrows, succeeding in interrupting the argument between Stiles and his uncle.

"Huh?" Stiles responded

"You said you were following a lead when the traders found out that you were tailing them. So, what lead were you following?" Eyebrows repeated.

"I got word from a credible source that this specific group of traders is tied to another that tends to work in this area. That group is supposed to work for a settlement called Beacon Hills that run's in California." Everyone still left in the world knew what settlements did to the people they got from traders and Stiles wasn't about to let anything happen to his dad. "I was hoping that if I followed them long enough I could use them to find the traders that work for beacon hills."

Both werewolves' eyes flashed at the mention of the settlement. "I see you two are acquainted with the place I'm talking about."

"Yes. Beacon Hills is where they're keeping Laura, it's where they're keeping my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Stiles find out Eyebrows name (Derek)  
> -Derek finds out why Stiles is so adamant on finding beacon hills  
> -Peter is a jerk and stiles leaves  
> -Derek convinces him to come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad you guys like the story. Honestly didn't expect it to get this much love.  
> Here's chapter two. Let me know what could use some work. Or how your doing I don't really care just comment what you want. I got off track, anyway enjoy.

After Eyebrows revealed that the same place that had Stiles' father had his sister (and by proxy Peter's niece) it was quiet, for a really long time.

Stiles let out a loud, bored groan. "I'm going to go get some firewood before I die of BOREDOM."

"I'll come with you," said Eyebrows, who sounded just as bored, if not, somewhat irritated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Last time you were alone, you caught the attention of traders and dragged me and my uncle into it," he growled.

"Okay but we can't go too far or the spell around the camp will break, and I don't feel like putting it up again. I've already drained enough energy today. And stay close so you don't get lost on the way back."

"Get some sleep uncle." Eyebrows called out to Peter as they crossed the barrier that surrounded their camp.

While collecting wood there was an awkward silence between the two. Not too long ago, Stiles told Eyebrows it didn't matter if the firewood was wet or dry as long as they collected enough to last them through the night. All he got in return was a grunt. Ever since then nothing had been said and the only noise made was the occasional crunch of twigs under their feet or rustle in the leaves or grass patches as they walked the forest floor.

It had been a few hours since Stiles crashed into Eyebrows and his handsome, quiet, broody thing was starting to get on his nerves. Especially the quiet part. Stiles hated when things were quiet.

"You know you never told me your real name. I'm pretty sure if I keep calling you Eyebrows my insides will eventually end up on the outside." Eyebrows responded with a low growl this time instead of the usual grunt. "Yeah, yeah. Pipe down Sourwolf." That's a much better nickname, Stiles thought to himself. "So, you are you going to tell me or..."

"Derek," he stated blandly.

"Ah, he speaks." Stiles teased, and another low growl followed.

"Why were you looking for that other group of hunters." Derek deadpanned.

"Huh," was the only thing that escaped Stiles' mouth as he turned to look at the werewolf.

"When you said you were trying to find the group of hunters connected to Beacon Hills, you never said why." Derek was facing the other way with his gaze trained on the ground, doing whatever it took to avoid the spark's eyes.

"A-about a year ago they took my dad to Beacon Hills. Beacon Hills is a pretty private 'community' -at least from what I've heard anyway. I know it's somewhere in California, at least, but I haven't been able to find a definite location. I figured if I could catch one of the traders off guard and alone then maybe I could get some answers. Just the smallest clue to get me closer to Beacon Hills"

"I'm sorry..." Derek hesitated before continuing. "about your dad."

"I-I'm sorry about you sister." The pair knew those words didn't really help but at least it was something.

They continued to collect wood for about twenty minutes before deciding it was time to head back to the campsite. It took a minute for them to actually get past the barrier that Stiles placed around the camp because the magic from the shield keeps making Derek wander away from the camp. After it happing about five times Stiles just said "Fuck it" and dragged the werewolf by his wrist through the shield. When they finally got past the barrier Peter was sitting down and playing with the dirt.

"Uncle, I told you to get some sleep." The wolf said as he broke his wrist from Stiles' hand and walked toward the beta. Derek placed the wood he had to the side before he sat down.

Stiles could tell they might need a moment alone, so he set the wood he was carrying down and left the safety of the barrier, and busied himself by going to grab some more rocks for the fire pit. Derek heard Stiles leave and was grateful for the moment alone with his uncle. He knew the spark would eventually come back considering the back he apparently had with him when they met was left here but he was still glad the talkative teenager knew when to bud out.

"I was not going sleep while you were out there alone with some strange magic-user, nephew."

"I was fine. Does that kid really look like he could and/or would hurt someone?"

"Did you smell his magic? He may not choose to hurt people, nephew, -the traders are enough evidence for that theory- but he definitely has the ability to. This shield is powerful defensive magic, with defensive magic comes offensive magic. They're a matching set, you can't have one without the other. Stiles said he was a spark, sparks -from what I know- typically major in healing or nature magic."

"Wait I thought witches and other magic users at most could practice two or three forms of magic."

"Yes, most magic users can only practice one or two types of magic, but they usually relate to each other. If one practices garden/nature magic they most likely know another form of elemental magic. It is possible for a magic-user to learn three areas of magic but it's unlikely and takes a lot of time and effort, so most stick to just two if they're looking to try and gain more power. Sparks are different though, so different they aren't usually associated with mages, witches, warlocks, and all other basic magic users. Sparks are also rare especially ones that primarily use battle magic, though they can use all forms of magic. Spark's that major in battle magic are either one, Feared, or two, honored. But that was before the supernatural anarchy that we are in now. Before the hale pack was even born. So listen to me Derek, that child is dangerous and..." Before peter could continue his sentence the sound of falling rocks interrupted him.

"And what," Stiles questioned from behind the pair of wolves. Shouldn't they have been able to hear him? "Shouldn't be trusted, should be watched over like a ticking time bomb. What is it Blue-Eyes, huh?" Stiles made sure to fill the nickname with as much poison as he possibly could. "Cause guess what, were's with blue eyes exactly have the best rep either and I could forgive them if I knew they came from before everything went to shit. But I have yet to meet any type of were who has blue eyes from now considering all that's really left is the supernatural.

"Are humans still around, yes but most are magically inclined. Those who aren't are either being turned by the dozens to survive or being kidnapped, tortured, and killed by traders or being sold to settlements. Plus last time I checked were's and humans -or at least what's left of them- pretty much leave each other alone or stick together, no in-between.

"Considering Humans, Magic users, Were-foxes, Were-coyotes, and Werewolves are top of the list for traders, I figured we could stick together -especially considering both of us had family taken to Beacon Hills and I have some information regarding said place. But if me being a spark is such a big issue Blue-Eyes, I'll take my leave. Have fun finding Laura on your own assholes." Stiles then grab his bag and walked over the barrier.

"Fuck." Derek said as he stood up to follow the angry teen.

"Where are you going."

"To go get Stiles."

"Why? I say let him leave."

"Because, uncle, if he gets too far the shield breaks, will be vulnerable. And like he said he could have helped us find Laura..." He was about to add "before you drove him away," or "Plus just because he has magic doesn't mean he has protection from everything out there," but left it out and went after Stiles.

It took Derek a few minutes to find the sparks trail because he was blocking his scent. It wasn't till he found the faintly familiar beat of the teen's heart was he able to catch up to him. Derek overshot the distance between the two because as he ran, the wolf basically tackled Stiles.

Stiles fell to the ground with a loud yelp and Derek landed on top of him. "Ow. Dude... get off me." He muttered. With the weight of the wolf on top of him, Stiles was struggling to breathe. While they were similar in height Derek still nearly doubled him in size based on muscle mass alone.

"How'd you even know it was me?" the wolf questioned as he lifted himself off the lanky teen. "And don't call me dude."

"Fine Sourwolf." Even though it was almost too dark to see anything, the scowl -caused by the nickname Stiles gave- was still clear as day on Derek's face. "And we've fallen over each other like twenty times today, so who else would it be."

"I don't know. maybe the traders you pissed off earlier."

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about them." Stiles said it like he wasn't almost impaled or possibly riddled with bullets. "Why are you even here? Don't you have a creepy uncle to tend to?" he snapped.

"I came back because of Laura. You said you have information on Beacon Hills and I thought at the very least you could share it with me for the sake of her. I was hoping you would come back and we-I could help you get your dad back and you help us too. I of course understand-"

"I'm not just doing this for my dad." Derek stopped talking, confused and stunned by the spark's words. "My dad is the main goal, yes, but he's not the only reason I'm seeking out Beacon Hills. I've done my research -which believe me is really difficult to do in the supernatural apocalypse- and Beacon Hills has the largest count of supernatural and human captives as well as the largest amount of trader activity in what used to be the U.S. I'm doing this, following whatever leads I can, to help those people. To try and free them. I may not like using my magic to its full extent..." There was a sad look in Stiles' brown eyes to go along with his last statement. "But I'm willing to risk it."

Derek couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that popped into his mind. "What's so funny," Stiles said in rising anger.

"Whether or not we met, you were still going to at least try and help my sister." It took a minute to compose himself but eventually, he was able to go back to his regular, brooding self. "So, are you coming back or what? I kind of need you to go back anyways. That is if I don't want to get lost. And like you said I have a creepy uncle to get back to."

"Fine" Stiles stretched out the word for a dramatic effect. "But. And I guarantee I won't miss. You'll be smelling burnt dog for days."

"Point taken. Now let's go before Peter starts to complain about us making him lose sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to update as soon as possible with the chapters. It usually depends on my motivation, and how far ahead I am in the chapters (as well as my sucky mental health). So the update schedule is going to be messed up and will not follow a pattern. But you guys actually like the story so let's hope that motivation will keep me busy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad people are liking the story so far. Hope you've had a good day and if you haven't then I hope it gets better.  
> This chapter wasn't put through grammarly like the other two were, not was it beta read. So sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes as well as any missing words.  
> Any way enjoy the new chapter.

When they got back to camp Peter was passed out on the forest floor. Stiles was skeptical as to whether the man was actually asleep or not. Derek must have sensed this because he gave Stiles a small nod to confirm Peter was, in fact, asleep.

As soon as it was confirmed the beta was asleep Stiles went to work setting up the fire, placing his bag to the side. Not long after he got the fire going he noticed Derek’s eyes fluttering as he struggled to keep sleep at bay.

“Hey,” he said to get Derek’s attention. “You get some sleep. I’ll keep watch.” The spark gave the wolf a small smile to try and reassure him that it would be fine.

“Are you sure?”

‘Yeah. You look exhausted and I’m pretty much wide awake. Plus, even if I did fall asleep, if anything happens to the shield I’m woken up and in turn you probably will be too, with the sudden noise and all. And if you wake up I’m sure Creeper-wolf over there will too.” Again, another better nickname. Man, he was off today. “Now go to sleep Sour-wolf.”

After growling at the nickname Derek complied with Stiles and laid down on the ground. Once Stiles was one hundred percent sure the man was asleep he got up and grabbed a leather-bound book from his bag. He checked again to make sure neither of the wolves were awake as he stepped over the rocks surrounding the camp and walked out of wolf hearing distance.

When Stiles was sure no werewolf could be woken up, he looked around for a tree with low, strong branches. When he found a nice, sturdy tree (that just so happened to be a rowan tree) he put the spine of the book in his mouth and climbed until he found a bundle of branches strong enough to hold him. He took the book out of his mouth and opened it

He read the inscription on the front page as he always did when going through the book.

Before everything went to shit humans and the supernatural lived well together for two years, but then every form of government on the planet decided to turn against the supernatural community.

The Government claimed they wanted peace when the supernatural and magic was revealed to be real. In reality governments were working together to try and exterminate any and all things related to magic, the supernatural, and other mythical creatures that turned out to be real. What they planned was to combine all known weaknesses of the supernatural and make an aerosol version to spread across the globe.

This backfired pretty much, because all the different poisons somehow canceled each other out and didn’t kill anyone in the supernatural population. That doesn’t mean it went without side effects. While no one supernatural or magically inclined was killed several creatures went feral and some magic users developed mutations in their abilities. The mutations in magic could cause devastating effects to those around and the mutation would often kill the magic user.

Stiles was lucky the worst he got was his magic could be uncooperative at times. But he was pretty sure that had more to do with his control than the aerosol poison. But he hasn’t ruled it out.

While any fatalities in the supernatural/magic community were caused by side effects of the poison, pure humans were killed in mass by the combination of so many different poisons. While all the poisons used were only to effect the supernatural community there were still a large amount that could harm pure humans as well.

Stiles was 11 when it happened.

He often wishes his mother lived long enough to see that small amount of prosperity there was between the supernatural and humanity, but sadly she passed away before she even had the chance.

Stiles was eight when his mother died. He inherited his magic from her but she herself was not a spark. His mother’s family -The Gajos- were a very powerful line of magic users from Poland. Sadly, most of them died in world war two but his grandmother was able to flee to the states where she met his grandfather. When she died, his mother left him a leather-bound journal full of spells and information on the history of the Gajos side of his family.

At the very first page of the journal is a note his mother left:

My dear mischief, I’m sorry you had to learn about your abilities this way. I hoped I could teach you myself but sadly that won’t be able to happen.

You, my child, are a spark. As you and your father know I am magically inclined, but I am no spark, and from what I know no one in our family history was. Until you that is. Sparks are the most powerful magic users known to the supernatural world, and while most are known for being well versed in healing, textile, or garden magic, you my dear mischief seem to be focused on battle magic.

Do not fret over that news either my child. There are people out there that will be able to help you learn and control your gift. But be careful there are people out that would like to take advantage of it as well. You must also know that this gift can be dangerous to not only those around you but also to yourself.

I’ve contacted an old friend, Talia Hale, a werewolf -and yes, my son werewolves are real, as well as several other supernatural creatures- she will help you when you come of age and the whole of your spark is activated.

You must know, mischief, I did not want you to lose me like this. I hoped you could live a long, prosperous life with both me and your father around to help you. Go easy on your father as well, he loves you just as much as I. He may not be magically inclined like us but all he will want to do is help you even if he can’t understand how to.

I love you my dear mischief, and I hope this journal will help with what I, sadly, cannot.

While Stiles doesn’t cry every time he reads the last part like he used to, he still can’t help but tear up a little every time he reads it.

Stiles stayed in the tree reading for a few hours before deciding to climb down and head back to camp. He was glad that any spell he cast -as long as it wasn’t broken- had a pull to it (for him anyway) or else he would’ve gotten lost trying to find the camp even without the spell he put around it.

Apparently, he had the right idea to come back when he did because by the time he crossed the barrier and put his mother’s journal back in his backpack the sun was just starting to come up. And with the sun rose the creeper-wolf.

“You know just because my nephew thinks you can help us free my niece, Laura, doesn’t mean you have to say,” he said through a yawn.

“Welp, I warned Derek.” Before stiles could even turn around and burn Peter in some way (whether it be from burning him on the inside or just setting a limb on fire) -like he said he would- Derek came up behind him wrapped his giant arms around his torso, affectively pinning Stiles’ arms to his side. Picked him up and walked over the small wall of rocks and set him down about ten yards away from the camp.

“What do you think you were about to do.” Derek’s voice was stern and clear, and Stiles really didn’t like how the anger was being angled at him.

“I told you one snide comment out of Blue Eyes mouth and I would burn his ass. And what pray tell was the first thing he did?”

“You never said anything about setting him on fire. You said, and I quote ‘If I hear even one snide comment from his wolfie mouth I will not hesitate to throw a log from the fire at his ass.’”

“Semantics.” Derek ignored the comment.

“You never said you would physically set him on fire. Especially with magic.”

“I didn’t have to. It was clearly heavily implied, you-”

“Ahem.” Both Derek and Stiles turned to see Peter walking up to them. That wasn’t the problem though. Stiles' eyes automatically went to the bag in Peter’s hands. “As entertaining your bickering is.” He was starting to open Stiles’ backpack.

Stiles threw his arms out and yelled “NO”. Peter was then thrown into a tree, not only knocking the bag out of his hands but also the air out of his lungs.

“What the hell?!”

Completely ignoring Derek’s comment, Stiles bolted to his backpack. Once he picked it off the ground he glared down at Peter and dusted off the bag.

“Don’t…” he realized the tone of his voice and started to try and calm down. The last thing he needed was to get too angry. “don’t touch my stuff, jackass.”

“Why little spark?” Stiles cringed at the nickname. “What do you have to hide that’s so important.”

“Uncle stop antagonizing him.”

“If I recall he was the one who threw me into a tree.”

“You deserved it.” Stiles muttered, knowing Peter could hear him.

He rolled his eyes and continued. “All I wanted to do was get to know our new friend here. Even if it’s in a less… traditional, way. But the question still remains, what is so important that you have to throw someone into the air and against a tree in order to keep it hidden.”

“Oh suck it up Creeper-wolf. You’d heal.”

“And if I happened not to be a werewolf. Would you still have thrown me into a tree?”

“What does that matter, you’re still a wolf. You heal, your fine, get over it.”

“What was the word you used earlier? Ah, yes ‘semantics’”

“Stiles,” It was Derek speaking now. “I would actually like to hear an answer to that question too.”

Stiles turned to face Derek while he spoke. He could already feel the smirk developing on Peter’s face.

“I don’t know, okay.” Several emotions crossed Derek’s face when he said that. Though he changed back to his usual brooding and furrowed eyebrows too quickly to tell what any of them were. “If I get too angry, upset or scared sometimes, my magic acts on its own. But that doesn’t mean you have to walk on eggshells around me. Okay. I’ve learned control, for the most part that is. I have an anchor. My magic has just been a tiny bit harder to control since my dad was taken.”

“Your dad is your anchor?”

“No, he’s not. It just helps to have him around. Forgive me if I’m not completely emotionally stable after my father was kidnapped by traders. My anchor is a physical object, not a person.” Derek raised an eyebrow to Peter like was a fountain of knowledge for all things spark.

“It’s possible, nephew. Rare, but possible. That’s probably why our little spark here got so upset I had his bag. It’s probably in there. And judging by how hard I was thrown into that tree, it’s quite personal. Well my apologies Stiles I didn’t realize.” Stiles was still scowling even harder at Peter, and he was still smirking.

“Okay, let’s get moving. Try and find something to eat.” At that point Stiles opened his back and tossed a packet of jerky at Derek’s face, which he caught. Stupid werewolf reflexes. “Where did you get this.”

“Threats to my life wasn’t the only thing I received from those traders.”

“You stole from them.” Derek’s voice was riddled with skepticism and disbelief.

“Quite a few times actually. I always had a cloaking spell on when I did though, make sure no one heard or saw me when I did. I guess someone on their team knows magic cause there was no way they could have caught me otherwise.”

“That’s why you ran into me. Because you were stupid and decided you wanted to not only steal, but from traders.”

“Yeah,” he said in the most nonchalant tone possible. “Hey if they didn’t want it to happen they shouldn’t have made it so easy.”

“Do you happen to have any more food, in that handy little bag of yours,” Peter asked.

“Yes. But you can starve to death.”

“Such a flirt, Stiles.”

“Please, my standards aren’t that low.”

“Both of you, shut up.” Derek said while pinching the bridge of his nose. He then tossed the pack of jerky he had at his uncle. Stiles feigned offense at the action while tossing him another packet of jerky. They weren’t necessarily big, but it was enough to keep them from going hungry.

“So, depending on what you want to do, we're either going west or northwest.”

“What do you mean.”

“Well California is west, meaning so is Beacon Hills. But we still don’t know where exactly it is in California. I know of another group of traders a few states north of California that are known to work with Beacon Hills. So we can either go to California and figure it out from there or go find that group of traders and try to get a more precise location from them. It’s up to you guys.”

Peter and Derek looked at each other, like they were having their own private conversation without talking. When they were done with the telepathic conversation, both men nodded.

“Lead us to the traders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the letter wasn't sappy enough or something, but I'm really bad at writing letters. I wrote one once to my sister when she was in basic and all it said was "Here are the pictures you wanted. Have fun and don't die."  
> Also I had an idea for a new sterek fic where stiles is bit to. Should be out soon, probably around the time as chapter 4.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it sucks. I also only started writing seriously last year so I'm not the best at writing (at least in my opinion).
> 
> I usually stick to original writings/stories/books but this idea was in my head for a couple of weeks and I decide to turn it into a story. This story is also on wattpad if you want to read it over there instead. It's not ahead or anything I just know some people have preference on what they read and what they read it on and where.


End file.
